


Come evitare di prendersi una cotta per un compagno di squadra (ed essere felici)

by alicepandaunicorn



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicepandaunicorn/pseuds/alicepandaunicorn
Summary: "Anche io al mio primo ritiro con la Nazionale stavo morendo di ansia, ma non devi preoccuparti. Sei un giocatore fantastico e una persona fantastica, ti adoreranno presto tutti. Qualcuno più di altri” scherzò Lanza, dandogli una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla spalla.“Che intendi?”“Be', Zaytsev ti guardava come se fossi un cioccolatino da scartare”“Questo non è assolutamente vero”“Sì che lo è e tu sembravi più che disposto a “farti scartare”".“Io non-”.“Ascolta- lo interruppe Lanza- Lo so che vi siete a  malapena presentati, ma quello sguardo dello Zar l'ho già visto e tu sei ancora un adolescente, le cotte improvvise sono per te all'ordine del giorno. Fidati di me quando ti dico che le storie da ritiro sono una pessima, PESSIMA idea. Ma per tua fortuna hai un ottimo amico, che poi sarei io, che ti aiuterà ad evitare di prenderti una sbandata per il bomber di turno”.
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Kudos: 9





	Come evitare di prendersi una cotta per un compagno di squadra (ed essere felici)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta con lo scopo di divertirmi e, se ci riuscirò, di far ridere un pochino anche chiunque deciderà di spendere qualche minuto della sua vita a leggerla.
> 
> Avverto subito che, avendo iniziato a seguire la pallavolo dal 2018, non conosco molto del periodo 2015-2016,nel quale è ambientata questa ff, anche se ho fatto qualche ricerca per rendere tutto il più verosimile possibile e vicino alla realtà (GRAZIE DI ESISTERE WIKIPEDIA). Mi scuso comunque per eventuali errori temporali\ licenze poetiche che sicuramente ci saranno.
> 
> (Ovviamente non insinuo nulla, è tutto frutto della mia fantasia)

**Prologo **

Simone Giannelli si sentiva fottuto. Sdraiato sul letto nella stanza che condivideva con il suo amico e compagno di squadra nel Trentino Volley Pippo Lanza, il palleggiatore non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto appena successo. Il primo giorno del suo PRIMO ritiro a Cavalese con la Nazionale maggiore di pallavolo maschile, esordio che aveva sempre sognato da quando aveva iniziato a giocare a pallavolo e che aveva sempre immaginato come perfetto, era appena cominciato e decisamente non come aveva immaginato.

All'inizio tutto era filato liscio, con Chicco Blengini, il loro allenatore, che aveva tenuto un breve discorso per poi spingere i suoi giocatori a presentarsi a lui, il nuovo arrivato. Simone aveva stretto la mano a tutti, contenendo a fatica la propria emozione, un sorriso entusiasta dipinto sulle labbra, finchè non si era trovato davanti a Ivan Zaytsev. Dall'alto dei suoi 204 cm di altezza, lo schiacciatore lo aveva scrutato per qualche secondo prima di afferrare la mano protesa del palleggiatore, tirandolo leggermente più vicino a sé, il tutto senza dire una parola e senza smettere di fissarlo negli occhi, mentre il resto della squadra, apparentemente ignaro di quanto stava accadendo tra i due, parlava e scherzava in sottofondo. “Così tu saresti il ragazzino di Trento” aveva infine detto e Simone, intimorito, si era limitato ad annuire in risposta, percependo le guance improvvisamente calde. Lo schiacciatore aveva lasciato vagare lo sguardo su di lui, facendolo sentire messo sotto esame con quelle sue iridi azzurre e facendogli provare un senso di disagio e di qualcos'altro non ben identificato che gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco. Poi, all'improvviso, Zaytsev gli aveva sorriso, il sorriso brillante di chi sa di essere tremendamente affascinante e aveva mormorato un “Credo faremo cose grandi insieme, io e te”, per poi lasciar andare languidamente la presa sulla sua mano destra, dirigendosi verso gli altri che stavano andando nelle camere che erano state loro assegnate per sistemare le proprie cose. Simone era rimasto imbambolato, con il battito del cuore pericolosamente accelerato, rimproverandosi mentalmente per i brividi che quel tocco, ma soprattutto quel dannato sorriso, gli avevano causato, finchè Pippo non lo aveva raggiunto e lo aveva condotto verso la loro stanza, dove si trovavano entrambi in quel momento.

“Pianeta Terra chiama Giannelli!- lo risvegliò il diretto interessato, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto- Ti senti bene?”. Simone si voltò verso l'amico e scosse la testa, la mente ancora fissa a quell'episodio apparentemente insignificanti che però non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa. Brutto, bruttissimo segno.

“Capisco, anche io al mio primo ritiro con la Nazionale stavo morendo di ansia, ma non devi preoccuparti. Sei un giocatore fantastico e una persona fantastica, ti adoreranno presto tutti. Qualcuno più di altri” scherzò Lanza, dandogli una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla spalla.

“Che intendi?”

“Be', Zaytsev ti guardava come se fossi un cioccolatino da scartare”

“Questo non è assolutamente vero!”

“Sì che lo è e tu sembravi più che disposto a “farti scartare”.

“Io non-”.

“Ascolta, - lo interruppe Lanza- lo so che vi siete a malapena presentati, ma quello sguardo dello Zar l'ho già visto e tu sei ancora un adolescente, le cotte improvvise sono per te all'ordine del giorno. Fidati di me quando ti dico che le storie da ritiro sono una pessima, PESSIMA idea. Ma per tua fortuna hai un ottimo amico, che poi sarei io, che ti aiuterà ad evitare di prenderti una sbandata per il bomber di turno”.

Simone sospirò profondamente prima di rispondere a Pippo con un cenno deciso di assenso. Aveva la terribile sensazione che, se non avesse subito messo un freno a quell'inaspettata e imprevista attrazione che aveva provato poco prima verso Zaytsev, sarebbe finito in un mare di guai. 


End file.
